Pups Rufferee!
This story is about the pups going to the soccer fields to watch the game, Adventure Bay VS Foggy Bottom. Then, the players start to get very badly hurt and the pups meet a new pup named ......................... WAIT!!! You have to read on to find out about this pup! Pups Rufferee! Zuma and Chase are playing pup pup boogie when Ryder comes in. RYDER: Hey, pups! Want to go watch Adventure Bay's soccer game against Foggy Bottom? SKYE AND RUBBLE: Yeah! RYDER: Get into your cars, then, and let's go! They start to drive and then they reach the field. RYDER: Hi mayor! Who's winning? MAYOR GOODWAY: Oh, Ryder! Foggy Bottom is winning, 5 points to 0! All the players keep getting hurt, and we're running out of substitute players! RYDER: Well, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (Pup Pad beeps) PAW Patrol, to the lookout! All the pups run to the lookout. Marshall trips over a frisbee with his water cannon on and rolls into the elevator. MARSHALL: Well, I didn't knock you guys over! ROCKY: But you got us all wet! MARSHALL: Ruff, ruff! (The water cannon turns off) (the elevator dings) CHASE: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! RYDER: Thanks for coming so quickly, pups. In Adventure Bay's soccer game, they're running out of substitute players! Marshal, I need you to check over the hurt players to get them back into the game as soon as possible! MARSHALL: I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue! RYDER: I need Chase. Use your megaphone to referee the game. CHASE: Chase is on the case! RYDER: The rest of you, you need to be players when Adventure Bay runs out of substitutes. Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! In the meantime, a Norfolk terrier pup came out of the bushes and licked the hurt players in the spots where it hurt. She also cheered on the team and helped the referee. When the PAW Patrol arrived, they started work right away. Skye noticed the pup and come over to her. SKYE: Hi, I'm Skye. Who are you? PUP: I'm Sydney. I really like refereeing sports. Or should I say ruffereeing? SKYE: Wow, Sydeny! I'm part of the PAW Patrol. We help people in when theres a emergency. We each have a special job we're extra good at. Mine is flying SYDNEY: You can fly?! SKYE: Wanna see? Ruff-yip! Wings! Skye flies around the field and lands. SKYE: Those pups over there are also in the PAW Patrol. They're Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky and Zuma. The guy is Ryder. SYDNEY: Can you introduce me to Ryder? SKYE: Sure! They go over to Ryder. SKYE: Ryder, this is Sydney. She really likes refereeing sports. RYDER: I have been looking for a sports pup... But, anyways, nice to meet you, Sydney. MAYOR GOODWAY: Skye! Can you and your friend come and play on the field with Rubble and Rocky? SKYE: Sure, mayor! Skye and Sydney get onto the field after the others meet Sydney. MARSHALL: Go Skye, Sydney, Rubble and Rocky! GO ADVENTURE BAY, GO! CHASE: Play like you're playing for your life! ZUMA AND MARSHALL: (in sync) PLAY, PUPS, PLAY LIKE YOU'VE NEVER PLAYED BEFORE! PLAY LIKE IT'S PUP PUP BOOGIE BUT WITH LOTS MORE PEOPLE, MORE! REFEREE: Sydney, playing for Adventure Bay has the ball. She passes to Skye, who passes to Rubble. Rubble shoots, HE SCORES! The crowd goes wil! Ooh, that was a nasty fall there for Katie of Adventure Bay........... SKYE: Katie's playing? Go, Katie, go! A while later, the game ended. RUBBLE: Can Sydney come back to the lookout with us? ROCKY: Yeah, please, Ryder? RYDER: Well, okay. I do have a surprise for you pups and Sydney. At the lookout, Skye and Sydney were playing pup pup boogie when Ryder called them. They went up the elevator and then Ryder asked Sydney a question. RYDER: Sydney, do you confirm that you have no home? SYDNEY: I've never had a home in my life. (All the pups gasp) RYDER: Sydne, we've found you a home. Here! You can be our sports pup. Ryder gave Sydney a car like Chase's, but purple. Her pup pack included lost of sports gear like tennis rackets and baseballs and a whistle. Her outfit was purple with a hat like Rocky's that was purple. ALL PUPS: Ruff ruff! (Howling) Ruff! arf! yip! So, now you' ve met Sydney, the sports pup. I hope you'll remember her!